The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to miniature gas turbine engines being used in aeronautical vehicles.
Miniature gas turbine engines are often utilized in single-usage applications such as reconnaissance drones, cruise missiles, decoy and other weapon applications, including air-launched and ground-launched weapon systems. The use of such an engine greatly extends the range of such vehicles in comparison to the more conventional solid fuel rocket engine.
Miniature gas turbine engines are often stored for periods of time before use. During this time, there is a risk that environmental factors may contaminate the miniature gas turbine engine. A specific concern is that moisture may settle in the miniature gas turbine engine. Because of this threat, miniature gas turbine engines are sometimes stored in canisters. The canisters are meant to protect the engine from outside elements. Aeronautical vehicles have to be removed from their canisters prior to being launched. It is typical for aeronautical vehicles to be removed from their canisters at ground level and then be carried to many different elevations before they are launched. Aeronautical vehicles typically remain outside their canisters for long periods of time, increasing their exposure to moisture.